


Home Sweet Home

by Terrible_Lier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Choking, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Home Invasion, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrible_Lier/pseuds/Terrible_Lier
Summary: Keith decided it would be best if he studied rather than go out drinking with his friends. When 3 men break into his shared house, he begins to have many regrets.(Don't read it if you don't like this stuff. The warnings are there)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Home Sweet Home

He sat on his bed, curtains drawn, his only source of light coming from his lamp and laptop. He didn't need that much light anyhow as he was studying for his final exams, only one week away. He fault lied in the fact this was the first time he'd sat down to study any of the course work. He was alone in the house, his house's mate's Vincent and Beth having gone out drinking. He'd elected to stay home to study, even though he would've choosen to stay at home, studying is not what he wanted to do. Though when does anyone want to study. 

He pushed his wavy bangs out of his face for the hundredth time as they kept falling back due to his bad posture. He looked at the clock in the bottom of the computer screen reading 11:30pm. He supected his house-mates would be back at around one as they too had to study for exams though they'd begun studying weeks earlier. He raised the can of monster to his lips, forgetting he'd finished it already when he heard glass shattering, sounding as though it came from the lounge room. Quickly as he could he turned off his lamp and shut his computer, pulling himself into darkness. He strained to listen when he heard unfamiliar voices down the hall and quickly and quietly as he could got under his bed. Fuck, he hoped it was a sick idea of a joke. 

He heard heavy foot falls ascending the hallway, voices growing louder. He went to go reach for his phone in his pocket when he realised he'd left it on his desk. Motherfucker. He brought his hands to his hair and rustled it, a nervous stim he had developed. His breathing was heavy, the beginning of a panic attack. He heard the voices stop outside his room and heard the unmistakable twist of his door handle. He made sure his feet were hidden under the bed. He knew that they wouldn't be able to see anything under his bed unless they dropped down to look. God he hoped they didn't look. He saw two pairs of boots file into his room, thick voices filling the air. He brought his hands to his mouth in an attempt to quiet his erratic breathing. He watched the boots though they slowly went out of his line of sight.  
"Dude, I thought you said no one was gonna be home." One of the men said. 

Shit. 

Fucker. 

Had they seen him? No. Keith realised that both his lamp and laptop would still be warm from the recent use. If the men were smart enough to figure that out, would they look under the bed. There was a moment of silence in the room between the two men. 

In an instant he felt two hands clamp around his ankles and drag him. Keith yelped as he was pulled from beneath his bed. The man pulled him to a stop and he twisted around to see men in black ski masks, complete with black clothes, hiding their identity. The man who'd pulled him out bent down and reached for Keith's shirt to pull him to his feet. Keith brought his hands to defend himself, eyes wide, trying to get the man away from him. He flaided his arms, though the man won, having the advantage of standing up. All Keith could do was hold onto the mans wrists as he was pulled by his shirt to his feet. Keith's feet barely grazed the floor as the man kept him suspended with copious amounts of strength. Keith was a head shorter than both of the men standing in the room. Keith couldn't say anything. To scared to open his mouth. 

"He looks like a kicked puppy." The one standing over at the desk mocked. "What should we do with him?"  
"I don't know. He's kinda cute though." The one holding him said, bring his face closer to Keith's. Keith tried to move back but with his feet only barely touching the ground, it was difficult to. The man had a smile that made Keith's stomach sink. The man leaned closer, sticking out his tongue, licking a strip along Keith's cheek to his eye. Keith blanched, trying to move his head away.  
"Do what you want man, I'm not into dick." The man said.  
"Dude, just pretend its pussy." Keith was struggling to get the man's grip off of him. He was about to be raped if he didn't get out now. He was scratching the man's hands and kicking him in the shins hoping the man would let go.  
"Feisty, eh?"  
"Let me go, you fuck." Keith said, managing to kick the man in the crotch. The man dropped Keith, doubling over, holding his balls. Keith he landed on his side, though pushed the pain away, jumping up and running out of the room with more speed than he'd ever conjured before.

"Shit." The man leaning against the desk went to go grab him but he was able to slip out the door. He ran down the hallway, and almost made it into the lounge room before a body walked infront of the entry way, knocking Keith to the ground, landing him on his elbows with a hiss. 

"You bitch! You're gonna pay." The one he'd kicked said. All the men circled him, Keith still kneeling on the floor. Looking up he got a good look at the men. The one in the door way had big, board shoulder, the injured one was more slim but still incredibly strong and the third guy was more pudgey around the middle though still incredibly tall. Keith himself was only 5,7, skinny and weak. He was so clearly out matched.  
"What happened?" Board shoulders asked.  
"This bitch kicked me in the balls."  
"Lover's quarrel." Pudgey said.  
"You were gonna fuck him?"  
"Yeh, dude." The slim man replied.  
"Where was my invite?" Keith sat on the floor, 5 seconds away from a panic attack. They were so casually talking about raping him, like he wasn't even a person. He went to escape from the circle through the gap between the broad mans thigh and the wall. The man caught him by the waist, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.  
"Feisty little bitch, eh." One of the men said.  
"No! Put me down." Keith cried though the man kept a strong arm across Keith's lower back. The position Keith was in left little room for fighting. Tears pricked the corners if Keith's eyes as the men walked him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

He was thrown down on the bed, on top of the doona. Immediately all hands were on him, grabbing at his clothes. He tried to push the hands away though there were too many, ripping his shirt, unbuttoning his pants. "Stop!" He cried. "Help! Som-" A hand slapped over his face silencing him.  
"Yell again, and I'll put you six feet deep." The threat alone was enough to shut Keith up, eyes wide with fear. The world was moving too fast. His pants were around his ankles, shirt in three different pieces. The men kept tearing, throwning the clothes on the floor. One man reached for his boxers.  
"Please." He said weakly.  
"Aww, look, he's crying."  
"Cute." A choked sob escaped Keith's lips as pudgey ripped his boxers off, leaving him naked under three men.  
"Who wants to go first?" One of the men asked.  
"Me." Another said. Keith couldn't tell who was who as tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision but by the tone of the voice, Keith could tell it was the guy he'd kicked in the balls. He was still mad. I'm going to die. 

"What time do your house mates get home?" One of them said, as if only remembering he didn't live alone. Keith was beyond the point of coherence. Panic overwhelming his entire body.  
"I don't know." He said with a wobbly voice, barely audible. The slim man climbed on top of Keith, straddling his chest before grabbing a fist full of Keith's hair and yanking it back. Keith yelped as he felt the man's knuckles dig into his head, bring his hands up to the man arm to try and pry him off though his efforts were useless.  
"Answer the question, slut."  
"One?" He said, even though he wasn't entirely sure. "Alright." The man said with a smirk.  
"Ple-please let go of my hair." Keith plead.  
"Aww but I like playing with your hair." The man said, pulling back Keith's hair harder. Keith whimpered. He felt the man's other hand brush the inner side of his thigh and Keith immediately flinched.  
"Stop." He yelped in shock. He brought his hands down to stop the man though Pugdey quickly grabbed both of his wrist and pinned them above his head.  
"I'll keep looking for shit." Broad shoulders said. "I'll be back for my turn." 

Pudgey climbed on top of the bed at Keith's head, readjusting Keith's hands so they were trapped in one hand.  
"Move your fucking hand." He said, slapping the hand still nestled in Keith's hair. The slim man scoffed before removing the hand. The relief of his hair being let go was replaced by the feeling of the man molesting him. "Okay, he is really pretty." Pudgey said.  
"Told ya."  
"Please, don't do this." Keith plead though the man didn't bother with a reply. The slim man moved one hand to Keith mouth, brushing over his lips.  
"Open up." The man on top said. Keith shook his head, clenching his jaw. His head snapped to the side before Keith could register he'd been slapped. The action caused him to gasp and quickly the man grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them so he couldn't close his mouth. Two fingers were forced in. He jolted, trying to gets the man off but both men held him down securely. The fingers pressed against his tongue, running all the way to the back of his throat. Keith gagged and both men laughed. The fingers began to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

After what felt an age the man took the fingers out, letting Keith breath properly. Keith watched the string of saliva trail down, running over his stomach and eventually his groin.  
"Please." Keith whispered, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Both fingers pushing against his hole, too much at once. He let out a sob. The man above him shushed him, running a gentle hand over Keith's tear streaked face.  
"It's okay, baby." Pudgey said. Keith did not feel okay. The fingers felt like they were searching for something and Keith thought he knew what. Keith felt a burst of pleasure spread through his lower half, striaght to his dick.  
"Slut." The man said as he continued to abuse the spot. Keith felt his dick harden against his will as the mans fingers continued rubbing his prostate. "Enjoying it I see."  
Keith didn't bother with a response. The man sat at his head ran his free hand down Keith's chest. The hand stopped at Keith's nipple pinching it. Keith squirmed though the man continued, twisting it between his fingers.  
"Stop, it hurts." Keith said.  
"I'll show you something that hurts." The slim man removed his fingers. 

Keith heard a zipper, looking up to see the man pull out his dick. He tried to kick out his legs though the man grabbed his ankle, pushing his knee to his chest.  
"Relax and it won't be so bad." The man said. Keith let out a sob as he felt the man's cock on his ass. The man pushed forward and Keith felt the tip push through. It hurt so bad, gritting his teeth, not wanting to scream in fear of the man's threat from earlier. He tried twisting his body, tried to twist his hands out of the man's grasp though the man kept a firm grip. 

The man on top grabbed Keith's dick as the other man began to slowly thrust, each time pushing his cock further into Keith's ass. Pudgey began to stroke his dick, making Keith squirm with unwanted pleassure.  
"Stop it." He whined. They were already raping him, did they have to humiliate him as well. Yes, apparently. "What a fucking cum slut." The slim man said, finally bottoming in Keith's ass. The man sounded out of breath as he began to thrust harder, making Keith whimper. Keith's body jolted back with each thrust. With every thrust, Keith's head was pushed into Pudgey's crotch, feeling the hard bump in his pants that was so clearly his erection.  
"Do you want me to cum in your pretty little ass?" The slim man asked.  
"No." Keith choked out between silent sobs. The man immediately rewarded him with a slap to his face.  
"Say, 'please cum in my fag ass'." The man said. Keith shook his head in response, squeezing his eyes shut. His eyes shot back open when a hand clenched around his throat, cutting of his air flow.  
"Say it, slut!" He yelled.  
"Stop..." Keith said, barely able to get the words out. "Aww, don't be so mean. He's just scared." Pudgey said, in a calm voice.  
"I like scared." The slim man replied. "Now say it, bitch." "Please cu... m in my f... ag ass." He breathed out, barely retaining consciousness. The man let go of his throat. Keith gasped for air before turning his head to the side, letting out dry coughs from not being able to breathe. He felt faint, barely able to keep his eyes open. Maybe if he passed out, it'd be over by the time he regained consciousness. 

"Nah, come on. Wake up baby." The slim man said, giving sharp slaps to Keith's face, bring Keith back to the surface. The man gave a few more harsh thrusts, grunting with each one. Keith's own dick was dripping with precum, forgetting the man sitting at his head had not let go of it. Keith felt the man slam into him, stilling, before letting out a deep groan. Keith could feel the man's dick twitch before he felt hot cum shoot in his ass. The man sitting at Keith's head gave Keith's length a few more strokes before Keith came with a broken kind of pleasure. Cum shot over his stomach and in the man's hand. The slim man pulled out, wiping on Keith's sheets. Keith was definitely burning these sheets. He heard foot steps down the hallway as the slim man got off of him. Pudgey ran a gentle hand through Keith's hair, saying sweet nothings like 'you did so well' and so forth. Keith sobbed, hating that he found comfort in the man's twisted kidness.  
"You finished?" Board shoulders said, dumping a backpack of Vinny's, Beth's and his shit. "Yeh dude." The slim man said, tucking himself in his pants. "No, no, no. Please. Not again. Please. Don't do this." Keith begged. He could feel the blood and cum dripping out of his ass, pulling his legs up to try and hide himself. The man by his head was still pinning down his arms. Board shoulders made his way over to the bed, slamming down Keith's legs, spreading them wide. The stretch burned as the man got between his legs, pulling his length out of his pants and lining himself up with Keith.  
"Don't." Keith sobbed as the man pushed in. 

\--- 

They walked up to the drive way, having been to drunk to drive. Not that they had had too much, having to go to a lecture first thing in the morning. Well, technically it was already 1.36am but that still left five and a half hours sleep. Vinny was walkikg a bit ahead when he stopped.  
"Shit!" Vinny yelled.  
"What?!" Beth said running up beside him. She immediately knew what he was looking at. The glass to their window was completely shattered, sharp pieces still stuck to the frame. Glass was littered both on the carpet and in the garden.  
"Shit, why didn't Keith call?" Vinny asked.  
"Dude. Fuck!" Beth said, running up to the door, keys in hand. She quickly shoved the keys into the lock, fumbling with it before it clicked. Vinny was right behind her, both panicking beyond belief. 

She pray to so many different gods that Keith was still alive, or that maybe he'd went out at some point. They stepped into the entry way, already seeing the place ransacked. Beth ignored it, running straight to Keith's room, trying to avoid all the toppled furniture. She pushed the door open, greeted with a scene out of some kind of sick porno. 

None of her fears had prepared her for this. Keith was curled in on himself, knees to his chest, lying on his side, naked. One hand and been handcuffed to the bed frame, dangling painfully, red marks already visible. She saw the blood and... something else covering Keith's thighs. She stood in utter stock, refusing to believe the scene before her. She quickly snapped back to reality as Vinny made his way beside her, gasping in horror.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." She said, quickly rushing over to the bed. She knelt down beside the bed, getting a glimpse of Keith's red, tear streaked face, partly obscured by his free arm. He was still cry, though it was quiet and muffled. "Vinny, find something to break the cuffs." She said quietly as to not scare Keith. "And call the police." Though Vinny was already long gone down the hall, searching. "

Keith." She said, bring an hand to the arm covering his face though as her finger tips brushed his skin he flinched back violently, rattling the cuffs. "Keith, it's me Beth. I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?" She said in as calm a voice as she could muster.  
"I'm sorry." He said, though it was muffled by his arm. "No, no, honey. It's not your fault." She reached up to move his arm out of his face. She noticed the dark bruising around his neck, the purple brusie under his eye. He didn't flinch this time. Vinny walked back into the room with a bolt cutter. Beth pushed down her questions of why the fuck did they own a bolt cutter, reaching for Keith's wrist, holding it out to give Vinny better access to the chain. The chain snapped, Beth gently guiding Keith's arm to rest on his hip.  
"I'll call the cops." Vinny said, stepping just outside the door. "Keith, do you want to sit up?" Beth asked. Keith nodded. He slowly pushed himself up, Beth quickly running into the hallway, grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, running back to the room. She threw the blanket over Keith's bottom half, noticing the torn clothes on the floor and wincing.She sat on the edge of the bed next to Keith. He fixed himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.  
"Can I hug you?" She asked. Keith seemed to consider it before slowly nodding. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around Keith before Keith pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, sobs coming full force. Beth wrapped her arms tighter around Keith's neck.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault." She murmered into his ear. Keith could only cry harder, his pain filling their broken house.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i know i haven't written anything in awhile but im not dead, just like discovered im probably autistic and so all of my 'friends' dropped buttttt whatever its chill and ive got like 10 wips so look forward to that (when i gather the nerve to finish it) idk i dont know if theyre ready or not im too much of a perfectionist, not like with grammar (clearly) just like with the content and shit hopefully, soon, also my other stories not abandoned, im just hopeless
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,
> 
> Let me know any thoughts for oneshots you want to read or what not :)


End file.
